degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3284502-20140821003835
Not So Dear Douchebag, How DARE you make my sister feel this way? Where do you get off making her feel badly? Making her cry, when she's just started to get some life in her eyes again? Why are you such an ASSHOLE all the time? My mother heard you talking to her yesterday. She heard you ask her on a sushi date on Friday and as soon as she said yes, you told her "We're going Dutch." Not "Can we go Dutch", not "I don't have as much money, so can we pay our own way this time?", nothing resembling any actual MANNERS, you troll. Just you telling her "We're going Dutch". And then she asked you if you could give her a ride to her doctor's appointment and you said no. Nothing wrong with not being able to do it, but just flatly telling her no instead of saying it nicely or even just so much as NOT saying it rudely? Really? My mom isn't the biggest on manners, but when she says you're saying something rudely, you're doing it rudely. So, first off, fuck you for that. And that was just YESTERDAY. You've been acting like a shit for months and I've had enough of it. You never seem all that concerned when she's upset or sick. Hell, you're the one who dismissed her concerns about being sick at first. According to you, it was because she wasn't eating enough and therefore it was her fault (yeah, on that point, is your last name Cullen? Seriously, what is it with your obsession with her eating? She'll eat when she eats, assbucket, and not a moment sooner and how DARE you dictate when and why and what she should eat just because YOU have some bizarre fixation on it, you douchecanoe shaped asshat.). Yeah, hi, message from the real world, YOU DO NOT THROW UP FROM NOT EATING, AND YOU DO NOT LOSE 5 POUNDS OVER A WEEKEND. Got that? Good. Because what the fuck? And when she was unable to stay with you, you tried to make my parents come get her and when they couldn't make it, you just stuck her on a bus. Way to go, asshole. What if she got hurt? Or worse? Or needed a hospital? You wouldn't know, because you weren't taking care of her. Not that that's much of a surprise. You never do a damn thing for her. You've never even so much as taken her on a date until yesterday when you asked her for a sushi date. You always make HER go to YOUR end of town or to another goddamn city to see you, while you've been here, what? Twice? Thrice? Oooh, big winner, ass. You want a fucking medal? Well you're not getting one. I award you no points and may God have mercy upon your soul, because God knows that I won't if your raggedy ass upsets her again. All you ever do is upset her. I remember that a few weeks ago she couldn't even fucking talk to you without you making her cry. And this is right when she finally has some energy and happiness in her life again. You can't have that, can you? So you stomp on it all. The fucking. Time. And yet, despite your lack of doing anything for her, you seem to think you have the right to control her. Make HER do things so they suit YOU. You are a controlling bastard. Always telling her what to do, where to go, when you'll see her, and shit like that. You act like a sulky child when she hangs out with her best friend because he's a guy, but you can hang out with your ex? Um, BULLSHIT, punk, nice try, you lose, log out, you're done. And you act like you're sooooo superior to her because you're in university and have a steady job. Yeah, because how DARE my sister have been unemployed until recently? How DARE she drop out of college? OH WAIT. SHE DID THAT BECAUSE SHE WAS BUSY MISCARRYING *YOUR* BABY YOU BASTARD ASS, NO-GOOD SON OF A TRIFLER. SO WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF HAVING THE NERVE TO ACT SUPERIOR TO HER, YOU OBNOXIOUS DOUCHEPRICK?! I'm not the only one who's noticed this either. My mom's noticed. My dad's noticed. My brother's noticed. All of our family and her friends have noticed. Even SHE'S noticed. Oh yes. She's told my mom you don't make her happy. She doesn't look forward to seeing you. She's only with you because she feels like she has to be so YOU won't be disappointed and because she doesn't want to hurt YOU by dumping your sorry ass the way it DESERVES to be dumped. But she won't stay that way forever. She'll only put up with so much before she runs, and your days, my not at all friend, are numbered. You're an asshole. I hope she dumps your ass hard and soon, you bitch. No Love At All EVER, Me.